OPeration payback
by PKS
Summary: Ed's sick of Roy's constant pranks and decides to play one of his own, the end result is a prank war! i've decided im going to have a slash, and you all know it's RoyxEd! complete
1. makeup fiasco

Operation pay-back, takes place before Hughes' death!, and might contain a bit of slash in the chapters..but that's ok...right!

"hmm...i need a good way to get back at that bastard...but what!" Ed wondered, when he saw it, the make up store

"..heh..perfect" said Ed with a cheeky grin

1 week earlier

it all started with prank after prank, firstly Roy put a lot of spice in eds food..not a good idea..sign

then he goes and puts Ed on a fake practice mission, when Ed finally thought something was up, a bolt of fire came at him and burnt of his clothes except for his undies, which Roy got pictures of and posted them around camp, how humiliating, after a couple more where at the make up shop

back to present

Ed bought a couple bits of lipstick and lip gloss, dark blue eye shadow and foundation and stuff..when...

"Ed?...why are you in the make up store?" asked Winry who came to see Ed in central

"W..Winry..why are you here!?" asked Ed

"i could ask the same" said Winry referring to the make up he just bought

"no reason..just getting some one a present" lied Ed putting the make up behind the back

"who..is it me..or is it another girl?" Winry inquired further

"em..."

"i bet you don't even know what you have in there let alone try to use it" Winry said

"...yea..if i tell you what im up to will you help me?" asked Ed

"depends...how much is it worth?" asked Winry

"lets see..." started Ed crashing into the bck of some one

"ouch...sorry..eh.." said the girl who didn't see Ed

"down here" said Ed, she was really tall

"oh..sorry down there, your SO small i didn't see you" she giggled

"...who did you.."started Ed with an angry glare but got hit with Winry's spanner

"sorry about him, excuse us" said Winry pulling Ed out the shop

"ach...why do you carry them things around!? Asked Ed rubbing his now sore bump

"never know when i might need it!" she said

"any way, I'll tell you the plan on the way back to base" said Ed walking off

"wait for me!"

base, 6.PM

"hi" said Winry barging in to Ed and Al's room

"Winry!" said Al, happy to see her

"can't you knock!" said Ed

"yea..but since its your room..." she trailed off

"any way, what time we starting?" she asked

"12" said Ed

"all right...can I.." winry started to ask before being cut off

"NO!" said Ed

"why not!" wined Winry

"your a girl...this is mine and Al's room!"

"i don't mind her staying here till you guys go on your date!" said Al

"ITS NOT A DATE!" Ed and Winry both shouted

"okay, okay" said Al

12'o'clock

"Winry..WINRY!" Ed whispered loudly

"huh..its time already.."whined Winry

"yea..come on, and be quiet!" ordered Ed

outside Roy's room..

"okay...we're here" said Ed

"what have we here...Edward Elric...why are you here?" asked Armstrong opening the door

"oh..this is your room..." Ed said

"come to look at the beauty of my muscles!" said Armstrong ripping of his shirt and showing of his muscles, LoL!

"sorry, wrong room" said Ed rushing away

till they came to another door with a name plate which had Roy's name on it,

"LUCKY!" Ed whispered loudly, he creaked open the door, Roy was asleep, CHANCE!

Ed and Winry snuck in, and went towards Roy, luckily he hadn't moved during his sleep, his face was lying upwards, just asking for a make over, "ready?" asked Ed in a whisper, Winry nodded, they started they're handy work, winry firstly put on a lot of foundation, then pink blush on his cheeks, Ed put the eye shadow on while Winry put on the mascara, then it was to the lips, they put bright red lipstick on him and clear lip gloss so it looked shiny, Ed then pulled out a flash camera which he got from Hughes and took a picture, then they both ducked as Roy woke up, but he went back to sleep almost immediately, they took this chance to get out, Winry went back to Al and Eds room while Ed went to get the picture developed and blown up as big as the photo that hughes had of his daughter when Ed and Roy duelled,

morning

Roy woke up to the sound of Snickering, he woke up to find Hughes looking down at him, he burst out laughing,

"what's up with you?" asked Roy

"nothing..hey..look o this precise photo of my daughter singing!" said Hughes pulling out a photo and shoving it in Roy's face,

"I'll look later, i need to get dressed, so get out!" said Roy pointing to the door, Hughes scurried out, luckily there wasn't a mirror in the room so he didn't find out yet, he walked out the room and started for the office, getting many strange looks and laughs on the way, when he got to the office every one in there burst out laughing at the sight before them, one held a mirror in front of the confused Roy, when he saw the plight of his face, well..."ED!!" shouted Roy going on a rampage to find Ed, not noticing the huge pic of him in the middle of the court yard, he found Ed sleeping next to Winry on the floor off his room, Al looked at him and started to laugh causing Ed and Winry to snap awake, they took one look at Roy and burst out laughing

"E..d!" started Roy his face red with anger, even though you couldn't see because of the blush and foundation, and he was also shaking his fist with anger which he slammed on top of Ed's head, right where Winry hit him yesterday

"ouch..what was that for!" shouted Ed

"for this!" shouted Roy back and pointing to his face

"hey, she did the blush, not me, i only did the eye shadow and lips" said Ed pointing to Winry

"it...was your...idea!" said Winry through heaps of laughter

"your make-up" said Ed

"no it wasn't, you bought it!" she said

"but i gave it to you!" said Ed, they both started arguing as Roy was thinking of pay back..then he got it

"Ed!" said Roy softly and crouching before Ed

"heck, i think the make up suits you!" said Ed just as Roy got Ed's chin, Roy then placed a hard kiss on Ed's lips, causing the lip gloss and lip stick to go on Ed

"eww, what you doing to Bastard!" shouted Ed

"pay back" replyed Roy with a grin." but im not through yet!" he added

too be continued, not much slash but slash in the next chapter!


	2. billboard, fire and a spanner, its war!

Operation pay back- bill board, glad you're all liking the story!

What happened last time...

"_E..d!" started Roy his face red with anger, even though you couldn't see because of the blush and foundation, and he was also shaking his fist with anger which he slammed on top of Ed's head, right where Winry hit him yesterday_

"_ouch..what was that for!" shouted Ed_

"_for this!" shouted Roy back and pointing to his face_

"_hey, she did the blush, not me, i only did the eye shadow and lips" said Ed pointing to Winry_

"_it...was your...idea!" said Winry through heaps of laughter_

"_your make-up" said Ed_

"_no it wasn't, you bought it!" she said_

"_but i gave it to you!" said Ed, they both started arguing as Roy was thinking of pay back..then he got it_

"_Ed!" said Roy softly and crouching before Ed_

"_heck, i think the make up suits you!" said Ed just as Roy got Ed's chin, Roy then placed a hard kiss on Ed's lips, causing the lip gloss and lip stick to go on Ed_

"_eww, what you doing you Bastard!" shouted Ed_

"_pay back" replied Roy with a grin." but im not through yet!" he added_

Roy had just stepped out the door, he waited and listened to Ed's moaning,

"stupid Roy...how you supposed to get this stuff off anyway!" started Ed

"stop complaining, just go to the bath room and wipe it off with some warm water!" said Winry sleepily, then falling back asleep

"ne, nii-san, what provoked you to do that to Roy?" asked Al

"pay-back i guess...but the make up did suit him" said Ed going to the door, Al nodded in agreement as Ed stepped out the door, Roy had already ran half way down the corridor and started walking, if Ed caught him out the door then Ed would have probably punched him!

Main toilets...

"hey..Roy, sorry about the make-up thing, you looked pretty angry" said Ed

"i was..and still am" Roy replied

"well at least i didn't make a complete mess of your face"

"that's not the point..but i guess your forgiven" said Roy before dunking his head in warm water, when it came back up the make-up was all runny, causing Ed to burst out laughing, when Roy saw his Face he couldn't stop laughing either,

'if you think that's funny..just wait till you go outside!' Ed thought to himself, then took out his camera, took the flash of and took a picture of Roy's face, there's one for the album!

Once Roy managed to get all the make up of his face he and Ed started walking towards the court yard, for some reason a lot of soldiers where running towards the court yard, a whole lot of laughing could be heard, Ed already knew what all the noise was about but Roy was still oblivious to what Ed had done, then they got to the doors

court yard..

outside was a huge picture of Roy with his make up on and he was asleep, around it was more then a hundred soldiers laughing their heads of, Roy looked gob smacked and Ed ran for his life while laughing his head of

"Ed!!" shouted Roy " get back here!" he then started running after Ed, but Ed just ran around the building a couple of times, wearing Roy out, but since Ed had an auto-mail leg it made it much less tiring for him, when Roy had stopped, Ed went up to him

"tired already?" asked Ed

"you..." Roy started to say

"what can i say, im a genius" said Ed

"yea..right" replied Roy, he then clicked his fingers, Ed saw this coming and ran for it but it was to late, all of Ed's clothes got burnt off, Roy didn't leave anything on this time, this time Ed was running in the nude! Mua haha

"i swear you just like seeing me naked!" shouted Ed clapping his hands and sending a wave of rock towards Roy, but Roy just jumped it,

"i might..or i could just be doing it for fun" said Roy with a cheeky grin

"bastard...i never realised it was so cold" said Ed who was shaking bad

"your gonna get a cold...i guess i went too far this time" said Roy giving Ed his jacket

"thanks..." mumbled Edwalking next to Roy back to his room

Ed n Al's room..

"Nii-san..what happened?" asked Al

"nothing..just a bastard being a bastard" said Ed

"that hurts my feelings Ed" said Roy sarcasticly while walking off

"i cant believe you did..." started Winry walking in, just as Ed took of Roy's Jacket

"Winry!" shouted Ed as he covered himself

"what happened to your clothes, they cost a fortune!" said Winry, did i mention Winry made him wear a new shirt, jacket and pants today..no

"ask Roy Mustang" said Ed

"that Jerk...it took me ages to save up to buy those!" said Winry shaking her fists with anger

and had evil eyes, she stormed out,

"WINRY!" shouted Ed shoving a pair of boxers and pants on then rushing after her, when he caught up to her she had calmed down

"just leave it Winry" siad Ed

"no...he's there" she said, she walked up to Roy with a fake cheerful expression

"hi Roy" said Winry in a weird tone

"Winry" replied Roy

"guess what"

"what?" asked Roy, thats was when she hit Roy on the head with an even bigger spanner

"those clothes cost a fortune!" said Winry with a smile

"W..Winry..calm down.." said Ed only to get a Spanner on the head as well

"you should take more care of your clothes!" said Winry

"blame him for having no humour!" said Ed

"you shouldn't play such bad jokes!" Roy replied

"neither should you!" Ed said back

"both of you, shut it!" said Winry hitting them across the face with her hand

"i'll get you back for the bill board Ed!" said Roy

"same to you for burning my clothes!" said Ed

oh...its WAR!!, hoped you liked it!,


	3. Binoculars and boxers

binoculars

Ed was lying on his bed, his face buried in the pillow, you'd hear him mumble from time to time but most the time Al thought he was asleep, but he wasn't asleep, he was planning

'hmm...i wonder if Winry still has that mascara..if not i need some black paint..then sneak into Roy's room and steal his binoculars for 5 seconds...but will it work!' Ed thought

"Nii-san, your not going to do anything more to Roy are you?" asked Al to get rid of the uneasy silence

"no..not yet anyway" said Ed

"what's the plan?" asked Al

"what'cha mean?"

"i want to help!" shouted Al standing up

"i didn't think you'd want to" replied a shocked Ed

"well..i wanted to get revenge for Fluffy" said Al

"Fluffy?"

"i found a cat last week, i hide it and brought it in, but Roy heard it, took it off me and threw it out, he said it was against regulations! I've seen plenty of dogs around here!" said Al

"what is it with you and cats...any way, you can help, firstly, i need water proof mascara" said Ed getting up and walking out the door

same make-up store

"excuse me, do you have any water proof mascara, it's part of surprise I'm setting for my girlfriend!" said Ed

"yes, we have some right at the end of the mascara isle, it'll say waterproof on it" the shop attendant smiled

"thank you" Ed said

"Ed?"

"ah...Winry!" exclaimed Ed

"oh..is this your girlfriend?" asked the attendant

"girlfriend??" mumbled Winry

"yea...isn't she awesome!" said Ed putting an arm around Winry and walking off

"girlfriend!..what girlfriend!?" asked Winry once they where out of ear-shot

"look, hard to explain, but it's for me and Al but we wont be wearing it!" said Ed picking up one of the waterproof mascara's and going to the counter

"oh..can i..." Winry started before

"NO!" said Ed

"fine, I'll just tell Roy and.."

"ok, ok, you can help!"

"ah..thank-you!" said Winry

with Roy

Roy was sitting on his own in central library reading a book on something, but also thinking of a way to get his revenge, when..

"ouch!..what happened there..how did all these worms get in here!"shouted the librarian who had slipped on a couple of worms and fell with all the books landing on top of her, there was about 20 or more worms around her. This gave Roy an idea, a worm fiasco

"I'll take care of these" said Roy with one of his women pleasing smiles

"thank-you, that save me a lot of time!" said the librarian, Roy bent down and picked all the worms up, he asked if anyone had a container, some one did and he put them in there, he then went to find more, while thinking what he could do with them, there's so many possibilities!

With Ed, Al and Winry

"is that it! Jeez, i thought you'd think of some thing else!" said Winry

"look, I'm going through a genius block so there!" said Ed

"i can believe the block bit, only because your a block head" laughed Winry

"hey!..then you must be an even bigger block head who couldn't put eye-liner on!" replied Ed

"i told you, i hate that stuff, but i can put it on!" she shouted back

"calm down Winry, Nii-sans only kidding" said Al to try keep the peace

"fine fine...so, how do we get his binoculars?" asked Winry

"well...I'm sure someone said he kept them in his room...so it means trying to find his room again..I'm also sure they said he would be using the binoculars tomorrow..how long how it take for water proof mascara to dry?" asked Ed

"about 2/3 minutes, you should have got paint!" said Winry

"well...i know, he's got his alarm set or 5am, we go in at 5 to 5, hopefully, if we put enough on then it'll last a while longer!" said Ed

"ah man, does that mean I've got to get up at half 4 in the morning!" moaned Winry, Ed and AL both nodded their heads

"fine, I'm having an early night, night!!" said Winry falling on Eds bed

"hey! That's my bed!!" shouted Ed

"not any more" Winry grinned

"Al...how about we ask for a new room!" said Ed joked

"don't leave me!" shouted Winry who jumped of the bed, Ed then jumped on the bed

"night!" said Ed shutting his eyes..what an angel!

"aw...that was a mean trick!" said Winry

"come on Nii-san, let Winry have the bed" said Al

"no"

5 minutes later...

"...zzz...Roy..bastard" mumbeled Ed in his sleep

"Al..help me get Ed of the bed..please" Winry begged

"no can do, he'll kill me!" said Al

"fine" said Winry, she decided she'd sleep on the floor

"cold..." complained Winry

"but you can steal his blanket!

"ok" said Winry, she grabbed Ed's blanket and pulled it of him and pulled it on her

half 4..

"Nii-san..Nii-san!" AL said trying to wake Ed up

"brr...its cold, what happened to the blanket?" asked Ed, he soon got the answer by looking in Winry's direction

"really...come on Winry, wake up" said Ed shaking Winry and his head

"huh..what's going on..you didn't brake your auto-mail did you" said Winry, she was half awake and half asleep

"no..we're going on a trip, or would you rather sleep another hour?" asked Ed

"no, your not leaving me behind!" said Winry who was fully awake now

"fine fine, just be quiet" said Ed walking to the door,Al and Winry followed,

2 minutes later

"right, that's Armstrong's room, he's a very light sleeper so be quiet!" said Ed tiptoeing of again, once at the door..it happened again

"Edward-Elric, out of bed again, 2 nights in a row, you must really want to see my muscles, come in!" said Armstrong pulling Ed in, Winry and Al didn't get noticed, since Al had the mascara they both progressed on.

1 minute later...

"it's Armstrong's room, there's the name plate" said Winry

"come on then, then we need to rescue Nii-san" said Al

they both went in and saw Roy, he was asleep at his desk with the light on, Al could see the binoculars on the desk, Winry went over and took them, she came back, gave them to Al who put on layer after layer of mascara on, it was soaking! Then escaped

Armstrong's room..

knock knock..

"ah..Alphonse-Elric" said Armstrong

"hi, is Nii-san here?" asked Al

"Edward came not long before your self, we've been looking at my muscles and different techniques of combat with muscles!" said Armstrong pulling his shirt of revealing his muscles

"i just came to pick up Nii-san" said Al

"ok..lets go, see ya" said Ed running off, that's what Armstrong's muscles do to ya!

"well, excuse us" said Al, he and Winry just walked

5:00am

"OI! Mustang!" shouted ED he was standing quite far off , Roy went yo the window sleepily, and saw Ed, Wearing only his red jacket! Oh la la, then making it so he was only wearing his boxers which seemed to belong to Roy, Roy thought this and got his binoculars, BIG MISTAKE! And saw they where his

"OI! Elric, get back here with my boxers!" shouted Roy after he opened the window

"nice underwear!" Ed shouted back

"oh, how mature, you changed the pattern of my boxers!" Roy said to himself, Ed had somehow at some point managed to change Roys navy boxers to bright pink with flowers on it

"nice eye-liner!" said Ed who'd used alchemy to get to the window, he was standing on a piece of rock right now

"what do you mean nice eye-liner?" asked Roy, Ed only took the binoculars and scraped his finger around the eye piece, the tip of his finger was black

"that's around my eye's, isnt?" asked Roy even though he knew the answer

"yep..and these boxer's have skid marks" joked Ed

"not funny!" said Roy even though he wasn't really listening, he was checking out Ed!

"pervert..."said Ed

"you can't say that, you went through my underwear draw and even changed my underwear!" said Roy pulling Ed closer to him

"OI, sir, you up, we've got a bit of a problem, there's a big stone wall in front of the main door" said Hughes, did i mention Roy's room is above the main door...no...

"you better get rid of that wall!" said Roy

"give me my clothes and i will!" said Ed pointing to the heap beside the bed, Roy picked the clothes except the underwear and jacket then sent Ed on his way, he shoved on his Blue uniform and went to let Hughes in,

"hi sir..look there th...those boxer's look to small to be yours and isn't that Ed's Jacket?" asked Hughes suspiciously

"er...i em..i stole them...just think what he'll do when he finds his Jacket and favourite boxers missing!" said Roy who was blushing bad

"uh-hu...i wont take it any further." said Hughes, 'he's a perverted gay' was all Hughes was thinking about when he saw the blush on Roy's face! LoL

hoped you all liked it!


	4. worm sandwich's

'heh...i think I've collected enough now, but what to do with them..' thought Roy

' what if I...put them every where, his draws, food, shirt or better still i can make a hole in all his boxers, put the worms through the hole and stitch it up, i need something better then worms! '

"OI, Roy, am i forgiven yet?" asked Ed coming into Roy's room

"cant you knock!" said Roy

"nope, anyway, can i have my jacket back?" asked Ed, since Roy was sitting at the desk so Ed just lay on the bed like it was his

"no"

"why not! It's my jacket!" said Ed getting of the bed to look for his jacket

"i sold it.." Roy lied, it was actually under the bed

"it wasn't yours to sell!" shouted Ed

"you left it here so it became my property, besides, even if i did have it I'd still keep it, i like that jacket"

"damn bastard!" mumbled Ed

"that may be but you like me really" grinned Roy going over to Ed

"you've still got my boxers as well!" said Ed

"you've still got mine"

"i threw them out, they had skid marks" Ed lied walking to the door "bye" said Ed

'definitely the worms!' thought Roy

1AM

' Armstrong's room..just a couple more doors!' thought Roy

Ed's room

'good, they're asleep..oh...Al's awake and Ed's sleeping on the floor

"huh, who's that?" asked AL

"never mind" said Roy in a deep voice as he left

2 hours later

Roy's luck started working out as he managed to get in the room without Al being awake, first he went to Ed, and covered him in a couple of worms, then went to his draw and put a lot more worms in there, he decided he wa going to need Al to help him

"Al...AL!" whispered Roy

"huh..what's going on, why are you in here?" asked Al

"i need your help, I'll make it worth alot!" said Roy

"I'll help"

"here, make sure Ed has something that he wont be able to see the worms in, there's a lot in there, put them in his food when he's not looking!" said Roy getting up and leaving

morning..

"WHAT THE!!" was what woke every one up at 5 o'clock, Ed had discovered he was covered in worms and so where his boxers, Al didn't no what to say, but every one who got woke up came and had a right go at Ed, and as you might expect, he received death glares form them all, all day!

Lunch time...

Ed was still on the receiving end of every ones death glare but he'd got used to it, and he was so hungry he had to go in the cafeteria, he a sandwich, crisps, chocolate, two slices of cake, a drink and an apple.. sweat drop

"Nii-san, i can't have cake!" 'said Al who had been waiting for Ed

"who said it was for you" replied Ed sitting down opposite Al

"our so greedy Nii-san!"

"yes, he is," said Roy taking a seat next to Ed

"oh great, its the worm guy, what can do for you, how about i cover you in worms!" said Ed looking at Roy, Al took the chance to put a couple worms in the sandwich, Roy noticed this and Grinned

"what you grinning at?" asked Ed

"how cute your face looks right now!" said Roy

"hahaha" said Ed, he then took a bite out of his sandwich, aw, sick!

"juicy for a sandwich..." said Ed taking another bite, Roy couldn't help but burst out laughing

"what?"

"look in your sandwich Ed!!" said Roy, Ed lifted on side and saw the worms, his face turn a sickly shade of green

"BASTARD!" shouted Ed

"you asked for it!" said Roy

"what did i do this time!" asked Ed

"stealing my boxers, painting my face, humiliating me, shall i go on?" asked Roy

"we get the picture, I'm going back to the room, you coming Al?" asked Ed as he stood up

"yea" replied Al following his brother who'd started walking,

"bye then" said Roy, he then snapped his fingers and sent a bit of fire towards Ed

"ouch!" shouted Ed rumbing his butt where the fire hit him

"what? It wasn't me!" said Roy

"i bet!" said Ed walking of

"nice ass!" said Roy refering to the hole in Ed's pants

"Nii-san, there's a huge hole in your pants!" said Al

"damn flame alchemist!" said Ed running off from Roy's laughter

well, hoped you liked that chapter..though i still need to think of the next one...I'm so unprepared, anyway, see ya!"


	5. a hair cut and a kiss

Loss of air, hair, hope the last chapter was ok, i was having a writers block when i wrote that so i didn't come up with the idea's but I've now got some! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

It's been two day's since Ed had worms for dinner and he hasn't talked to Roy since, Roy said one word and Ed stuck his finger up, anyway, Ed was giving every one the silent treatment, but he not had and idea that was sure to get him revenge but unfortunately, Roy had exactly the same idea, except different in a way, Ed planned on Shaving the top of Roy's hair of his head while Roy decided to get a pair o scissors and cut of his hair where the plat starts, same idea but different!

"ah, Riza, how was your holiday? i didn't expect you back so soon, what's up?" asked Roy to first lieutenant Hawkeye, Roy was just walking down the street with his hat on when he bumped into her

"it was fine sir, i came back early because of the sunburn and because i hear you and Edward keep making a fuss around camp!" said Riza ' cant be bothered to say her rank again just yet!'

"well...he started it! And you really didn't need to come back, it'll probably be a while till you can have another one" Roy Replied

"it doesn't matter" 'at least I'm near you anyway, now Ed can't have you!' she thought

back at base..

"ah, first lieutenant, how was your trip? And whys your face red?" asked Al, Ed walking up behind him

" it was fine, thanks for asking Al, i got sunburn, and Ed, why have you been waking the camp up at 5 o'clock in the morning!?"asked Riza

"ask your perverted lover boy there" said Ed pointing to Roy

"he's not my lover" 'not yet anyway! '

"if she was would you be jealous?" asked Roy slinging a arm over Riza

"no, I'd feel extremely sorry for her!" said Ed causing Roy to frown and let his arm slip from the first lieutenant's shoulder,

"well, me and Nii-san will get out your way, see you when we can, come on Nii-san!" said Al dragging Ed behind him, that was when Roy noticed the suitcase

"where are you two going!?" asked Roy

"we're going to get a replacement Auto mail for Ed from Winry, she's meeting us at the station, she said she forgot to bring it when she came up which is weird because she'd never forget something like that" said Al

"yea.." mumbled Ed, he sounded upset about something which Roy caught onto

"I'm glad we're getting out of here, Nii-sans upset about something and i want him to keep out of trouble and away from Roy, Roy just makes it worse!" whispered Al to Riza

"good thinking" said Riza back to al ' now that Ed will be gone, I'll have Roy all to myself!' she also thought to herself, she couldn't hide her evil grin, every one seemed to back away from her

"come on Al.." said Ed, it shocked everyone because he wouldn't look up and he sound really upset

"oh, ok, well then" said Al walking up next to Ed

"oh, by the way full metal, look what i have!" said Roy, he had a bag with him and he pulled Ed's jacket out of it

"what?" asked Ed turning around, he saw his jacket,his jaw dropped instantly

"i thought I'd get it back for you, i must say, its a big Jacket for such an puny, weak boy!" grinned Roy

"who did you call a boy who was so puny you need a microscope!!" shouted Ed, his eye's where shooting arrows, he clapped his hands and his Auto-mail changed into a sword kinda thing, he ran at Roy who ran off somewhere around the courtyard, Al and Riza both Sweat-dropped.

"get back here with my jacket you coward!!" shouted Ed

"i guess we won't be going to meet Winry at the station today.." said Al

"i guess..damn that Ed!" mumbled Riza

back with the main characters..

"you know won't get tired easily with this Auto-mail!" shouted a furious Ed

"but who says I'll get tired easily! Besides, i thought you wanted your jacket back shorty!" shouted Roy who started laughing because he'd enraged Ed more, he then remembered the scissors and Ed remembered the hair shaver he had, they both grinned wickedly, Roy and Ed both stopped and walked towards each other

"here's you jacket" said Roy with a fake smile

"thank-you, I'm sorry for always being rude!" said Ed with a fake smile, they both gave each other a hug then...buzz and snip, Roy had a couple of bald patches and Ed's Plat had been cut off, they both took one look a each other then burst out laughing,

"your dead!" they both said when they became serious, they both jumped on each other and started fighting while laughing at each other

"ouch, get of me you idiot!" shouted Ed once he got pinned down by Roy

"say sorry" sad Roy

"I'm sorry!"

"how you going to prove you mean it?" asked Roy as he put both Ed's hands in one of his and cupped Ed's chin with one of his finger's and thumb

"what did you have in mind?" asked Ed pulling his head up a bit

"well..." started Roy pulling his head down a bit then..

"Nii-san, there you are!" shouted Ed, the first lieutenant behind him

"what are you two doing!" demanded Riza

"what does it look like!" said Roy

"you can't be serious, are you two having a relationship!" said Al

"maybe" said Roy to work up Riza, then planted a hard kiss on Ed's lips, Ed found himself kissing back

to be continued...


	6. a pain in Ed's ass

Hi, just to warn you that if you haven't seen the Ova with the FMA chibi's then there will be a spoiler in here!

Last chapter..

"_ouch, get of me you idiot!" shouted Ed once he got pinned down by Roy_

"_say sorry" sad Roy_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_how you going to prove you mean it?" asked Roy as he put both Ed's hands in one of his and cupped Ed's chin with one of his finger's and thumb_

"_what did you have in mind?" asked Ed pulling his head up a bit_

"_well..." started Roy pulling his head down a bit then.._

"_Nii-san, there you are!" shouted Ed, the first lieutenant behind him_

"_what are you two doing!" demanded Riza_

"_what does it look like!" said Roy_

"_you can't be serious, are you two having a relationship!" said Al_

"_maybe" said Roy to work up Riza, then planted a hard kiss on Ed's lips, Ed found himself kissing back_

back to reality...

"i thought so, Nii-san is Gay!" said Al like he knew it all along

"and the colonel is bi" Al also said

"get off, your squishing me!!" shouted Ed

"your so cute when your mad! And it's not my fault you so...small" grinned Roy

"I'll give you small!!" shouted Ed, he managed to free his hands and clapped them together, Roy jumped of Ed but a wall of rock came up and took him 50 ft into the sky

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!" shouted the colonel but it sounded like a squeak!

' i can't believe i lost the colonel to Ed!!' first lieutenant Hawkeye thought to herself

"how long are you leaving him up there?" asked Riza

"how much paper work does he have now?" asked Ed

"a mountain, which will be twice as big in an hour!"

"ok, I'll leave him up there for and hour" smiled Ed, just the thought of all the paper work the colonel would have to do made Ed really happy

"Nii-san, I forgot to tell you, i found a new cat!" said Al showing Ed the adorable white kitten

"Al...not again..." started Ed

"Ed...he's climbed half-way down" said Riza

"damn, how can i make him stay up, that was when Riza blew on her whistle, and a group of dogs go up to the big wall and start barking at Roy making him climb back up

"good work black-Hayate team!" shouted Riza

"have those thing's gotten bigger?" asked Ed, the only reply he got was an evil glare from Hawkeye scaring both Ed and Al!

Half an hour later..

"PLEASE LET ME DOWN!!" shouted Roy, Ed decided to go see how he was, so he clapped his hand and went up on a tower only a centimetre away from Roy's platform, Riza and Al went of somewhere, Riza probably went to sulk and Al probaly did the same since Ed wouldn't let him keep the kitten

"had enough" grinned Ed as he jumped onto Roy's platform

"yes, I've got paper work to do, and I'm so going to hurt you when i hunt you down!" said Roy

"treats wont work well when your up a height!" said Ed

"that was a promise, I'm going to find the worst possible mission and send you on it!" said Roy

"what-ever, anyway, why do you have a house when you hardly ever use the damn thing!" said Ed

"i do use it, but I'm having some thing done in it, it should be done now so I'll just go back tonight.." said Roy

"Roy..." started Ed

"yes?" asked Roy, he then heard the buzzer and more clump's came off

"ha-ha!" laughed Ed and earning a frown from Roy

"and yet you still havent noticed, probaly because your staring at me!" said Ed after 5 minutes

"noticed what exactly?"asked Roy

"we're going down"

"oh yes, but before we go down there's something i have to do again!" said Roy, he suddenly kissed Ed again then let Ed breath

"middle-aged pervert!" said Ed

"shorty"

"womaniser"

"short, petite, can't get a girlfriend small-fry"

"i could get a girlfriend if i wanted!" said Ed

"why bother, you know and i know your Gay!!" said Roy

"ok, so I'm gay and your Bi" said Ed

"I'm not BI!" said Roy

"you like women and you like sexually harrasing me!" said Ed

"that's because ...i..i like you!"there, he finally said

"i figured and i feel the same" said Ed

"i didn't expect that!" said Roy once he got his feet on the ground

"no you wouldn't,and i can prove i do, ...I LIKE YOU!" shouted Ed, a lot of the surrounding soldiers stopped and stared at the two

"I like you too Ed but the whole world already knows!" said Roy, then bending down and ave Ed a big sloppy kiss, LoL

"ah, my knees and back, i bent too far down to kiss you shorty!" said Roy playfully

"what! you just kissed me and now your bullying me, i will never get you!" said Ed storming off

"Ed, i was only playing, where you going?" asked Roy trying to keep pace

" I'm hungry and I'm tired, bye bye!" said Ed and he ran off to find something to snack on

the end of this story BUT there will be a sequel, called baby-sitting! I'm going to put that on not long after this one! It'll be a laugh, and can anyone telll me if Roy has a sister please! It's esential to the sequal!


End file.
